Quite often on a construction site a bin is used for loading and carrying material from place to place around the site. Sometimes the bin used for temporarily storing aggregate material such as dirt or gravel for later use. The problem with those bins is that they are not easy to move around. Sometimes they are dragged on the ground, which is not the best way to move things around. There has to be a better and more efficient way of doing this.